1. Field of the Invention
This invention is believed to be found in the field of static structures or buildings and more particularly in the field of an attachment system for prefabricated building panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of attaching pre-fabricated panels to the under-structure of a building is known. The known prior art systems employ a ship lap or a tongue and groove type of joint. These presently used joining systems require the sequential placement and fastening of the panels to the buildings under-structure.
These known prior art systems require that all phases of the building process be precisely timed to provide an economical building process. This building process involves the co-ordination of many trades. The use of a ship-lap or tongue and groove joint in the panel requires that each panel be attached to the building in a sequential order.
Not only does installation of the panels present a timing problem but removal of any one panel from a curtain wall most likely will require removal of several panels in addition to the panel to be removed.
It has therefore been determined that there is a need for a panel system which may be attached to the building structure which would allow independent installation or removal of each panel. This system should provide a curtain wall which protects the building under-structure from harmfull weather conditions and provides an envelope for the buildings contents.